Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Light detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems utilize laser light to provide information about objects in an environment. For example, LIDAR systems can provide map data about a physical environment. Some LIDAR systems include a scanning assembly configured to direct the laser light around the environment. Such scanning assemblies may include one or more moving mirrors.